


Upgrade

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Pining, Programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not a computer scientist.<br/>The saga of the never-ending thesis continues!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not a computer scientist.  
> The saga of the never-ending thesis continues!

Q's code reads like an elegant mess: built to be small and deadly, and thus absolutely indecipherable. So too has he reprogrammed Bond, who had let Q past his defenses, and look at Bond now. Coding patiently, learning to pick a lock when he preferred to smash and grab. But Bond always appreciated another weapon in his arsenal, and Q always gave him the best. 

Q had wormed his way into Bond's heart, rewired Bond's loneliness, wrapped it around himself. It will cease to be Bond's weakness, if only he could decipher the reason Q refuses to look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
